Cobra's Christmas
by knightofluna1
Summary: Cobra, or Erik as he liked to be called now, was sitting in his prison prism on Christmas. He's surprised to find he has a visitor.


Erik, he refused to be called Cobra anymore, sat in his prism, staring at his feet. "Three months I've been here now." he muttered to himself. As the guard came to give him his food, Erik shifted so he could eat.

"Be glad, Erik," the guard said mildly. "You might get a visitor, it being Christmas and all." Erik actually laughed.

"Yeah, right. No one would visit me." _Well, no one except her._ an inner voice replied. The Dragon Slayer shook the thought from his head. "Thanks for the grub. Merry Christmas." The prism gap closed and Erik began to eat. As he ate, he couldn't help wondering what _she_ was up to now.

...

At the Fairy Tail Guild hall, Kinana was serving drinks with Mirajane. "Hey Mira," the girl said, "Do you think it will calm down soon?"

"Probably, why?" She replied, serving another mug to Loxas.

"I... have somewhere to be today. I promised myself I'd make it." _He_ had been on her mind for the whole month. Ever since the Magic Council allowed visitors into the high security prison section last month, Kinana had been determined to make it.

"Go on, I can handle things here." the take-over wizard said with a smile. Kinana smiled back and ran to the train station.

...Two hours later...

Erik sat in his prism with his thoughts on the past when the guard came again. "Hey, visitor for you." he looked up to see Kinana stepping onto the small platform that extended.

"Hello, Erik." she whispered.

The Dragon Slayer, after recovering from his shock, stood up and smiled. "Hi, it's good to see you." he said, surprised that he meant it.

"It's good to see you too." the snake-turned-human replied. "I just wanted to make sure you had someone to spend Christmas with." Erik smiled again. "So, how have things been?" Kinana asked.

"Well, since I was a good boy, they haven't treated me very harshly. I even heard that I might be getting out without a coffin." he had heard Lazar mention it a week ago.

"Really? That's great!" Kinana smiled, then grew shy. "So, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What's up?" Erik asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I know it was you that day, during the Infinity Clock incident. Can you tell me anything about who I am?" Erik looked shocked. "You know something. What is it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. It's not a great story." he couldn't tell her. He couldn't trigger her memory and relive that pain.

"Erza and Natsu told me about the Tower of Heaven." Kinana said mildly. "You and the Orasion Seis all cam from there. Was I there too?" Erik actually jerked. He hadn't expected her to know so much.

"Yes, but not in that body." No point lying now.

"What do you mean?"

"You were a small purple snake I found slithering around in the tower. You looked so helpless, just like me. I began taking care of you as best I could. When Jellal took control of the tower, you and I were inseparable." Erik smiled at the memory.

"What was my name?"

"Cubellios. I always called you Cubellios." Erik looked right into her eyes. "Listen, if you tell Lazar, he may end up arresting you too."

"I understand. So, why did you go quietly that day?"

"I heard their thoughts. They thought you were an accomplice and that they should arrest you as well as me. I didn't want that for you, that's why I lied."

"I see." both whipped around to see the Custody Enforcement Lieutenant hovering over them.

"Lazar!" Erik gasped. "Please, don't hurt Kinana. She's done nothing wrong."

"I had no intention of doing that. Your accomplice was Cubellios, this girl is Kinana. And I have a good idea of where you'll be going if you get out early, as I've been pushing for." Erik didn't need to listen to Lazar's thoughts to know what he was talking about.

"I think your right. I will be joining there." the three sat there, talking for hours until it was time for Kinana to leave. "I'll see you later, Kinana."

"You too, and when I see you, you can call me Cubellios."

 _ **Possible sequel, it depends on the reviews.**_

 _ **Erik: Do you really think I'll get out?**_

 _ **Richard: Can I come too? Oh yeah.**_

 _ **Yes, I'll include you and some of the others.**_


End file.
